


Fallen angel

by madnerdwithoutabox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach-Related, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnerdwithoutabox/pseuds/madnerdwithoutabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little poem about Johnlock (or rather Sherlock by John's eyes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen angel

Once I knew an angel.  
The most beautiful of all.  
He was clever, he was brave, he was strong and he was proud.  
He had his weakness, but he didn't let it show.

This angel came to me in a strange way, but when I saw him, and all his light,  
I almost became blind.  
He taught me so much, I was lost and he brought me back.  
I owe him so much.

He got higher then he must, and he couldn't fly.  
So I begged, please don't you die.  
I have cried on his grave  
I have lost everything.

Once, I fell in love with an angel.  
An angel called Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm sorry. My brain just comes up with the saddest stuff.


End file.
